


Set Up

by TheConsultantCriminal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Brief Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sub!Jim, dom!Seb, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultantCriminal/pseuds/TheConsultantCriminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian is attacked on a job only to find it was all for his employer's amusement, he ends up playing right into Jim's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

It was all set up. A job like any other; the target was a scarce few minutes away, finishing up some meeting before leaving the office block to meet his maker, with Sebastian stretched out on his belly just over a hundred meters away, rifle in hand. He was poised, ready to fire. Finger resting lightly on the trigger and the face of the man he was to kill burned into his mind. He was moments away from making his kill, and never felt more alive. It was the build up that made his job so enjoyable. The modern day hunt; the anticipation of ending a life almost as good as the act itself, if not more so.

Tonight, however, something was different.

The moment was right, the blonde about to take the shot when something hooked around his ankle and tugged him backwards, swiftly dragging him across to the center of the rooftop and away from his kill. Knowing better than to attempt a shot and send his intended victim running for the hills, Sebastian let the rifle fall from his grasp and twisted onto his back, kicking out at the hand gripping at his foot with a low growl. Three men, no obvious weapons. How the fuck did they get here? Another hard kick shattered the bones of the hand on his foot, thanks to the tough heel of his military grade boots, securing his freedom only long enough for the sniper to push up into a crouch. Hissing out a curse, he didn't even manage to throw a punch before he was being dragged to his feet, an arm wrapping tightly around his neck and cutting off his air supply. He could work with that. With one attacker keeping him in a suffocating grasp, the other two closed in, giving Sebastian his chance. Reaching for a tall, brawny man directly opposite, the sniper dragged him in close, greeting him with a knee to the crotch and balling a fist in his hair to yank his head back, launching an attach on his throat. Teeth tore into soft flesh, biting down hard and ripping at whatever they could before the lack of oxygen had his head spinning, blood dripping down his chin.

Passing out wouldn't be the best option right now, even with one of his attackers potentially bleeding out to an early grave, and thus it was with all the remaining strength that the blonde threw himself backward, all of his weight slamming into the man behind him. It was enough to knock him off balance, falling back onto concrete with all of Sebastian landing atop him barely a second later. Winded, his hold loosened, letting the larger blonde gasp in a much needed breath before driving an elbow into his sternum. Taking the man's head in his hands, Sebastian lifted it up before smashing it down against the hard surface of the rooftop again and again, eyes narrowed in a dark glare. Jim would probably complain about the mess, but right now he didn't give a flying fuck. If someone dared to attack him, he wouldn't give them the mercy of a clean kill.

It was only when a flash of silver left a burning line across his shoulder that the sniper's attention turned to the third man, taking a swift punch to his jaw with a low growl before returning the gesture, grabbing at his assailant's throat and pulling him down to his level, squeezing hard. A hand made a move for his abdomen and he caught the knife just before it pierced his skin, cutting his palm in the process but twisting it free of the other's grip nonetheless. Tightening his grip, Sebastian spat into the man's face, driving a fist into his gut and ignoring the poor attempts at punches he received in return, eventually throwing the lifeless body down when he finally fell limp. 

He hadn't escaped this without a few marks, that was obvious enough with the patch of crimson spreading across his shoulder, but he'd  _survived_. A quick glance across the road confirmed that his target had escaped and with a soft curse, the blonde loosed a bullet into the bodies of each of the men he'd killed as penance for ruining what should have been another perfect hit. Jim was gonna be pissed. Packing up his bags and wiping off the worst of the blood from his face on his shirt, Sebastian didn't waste any time in making his departure, taking care to remain out of sight in his bloodied state as he headed back to his car. His shoulder was throbbing something awful, but it wasn't going to need stitches, thank fuck. Just another scar to add to the collection.

* * *

 

By the time Sebastian arrived back at the flat he shared with his boss, his shirt was beyond saving, the muscular blonde tugging it off the second he stepped inside the door, hoping Jim would be occupied with something or another so he could get on with patching himself up. It was embarrassing enough that he'd fucked up so badly, and an angry Irishman certainly wouldn't do any good for his shoulder. The bastard did love to spill blood when he was pissed. 

"Oh, bravo Tiger. You really can be quite the beast sometimes." The soft Irish lilt drifting from the front room caught his attention, the sniper frowning slightly as he paused on his way to the bathroom, admittedly somewhat confused. Reluctantly turning his attention away from tending to his wounds, Sebastian padded through into the front room, setting his bag down en route and glancing across at the diminutive criminal, eyes drifting over the man. He was sat in his chair, as he often was, seemingly captivated with the television with that familiar little quirk to his lips that always accompanied a plan coming together. Frown spreading across his face, Sebastian glanced across to the large screen opposite his employer, confusion gradually turning to anger as he watched the footage the Irishman was so enthralled in. It was him, barely half an hour ago as he prepared to make his kill. The three men darted forward, one grabbing for his ankle with another to help whilst the third took care of planting a bullet in the brain of the man he'd been sent after. The scene that followed he was already far too familiar with, gritting his teeth as Jim rose from his seat, dark eyes fixed on the larger sniper. "I have to say, Sebastian, watching you fight really is something beautiful. The way you tear into them.. Oh, I could watch you all day."

The words did nothing to alleviate the growing rage in the blonde, eyes narrowing as he figured out just what had lead to the attack. It was a set up. It had to be. And that satisfied smirk on Jim's lips was doing the Irishman no favours. Sebastian wasn't a man who took kindly to having someone sent out to kill him, for whatever the reason. "You fucking bastard." Apparently his threatening tone didn't affect Jim in the slightest, the diminutive criminal completely ignoring the glare directed his way as he closed the distance between himself and the sniper, running a finger over the cut on the blonde's shoulder with a smug expression. This time, however, Sebastian wouldn't be swayed, even if he did like the way the man was eyeing him. No, a point needed to be made.

Soft lips moved to his neck, brushing over the bruised skin and for a moment, Sebastian felt like he could give in. Surrender to his boss and let the man envelope him in a world of pleasure, forgetting the way he'd been attacked simply for the Irishman's amusement. But the moment passed, and Jim was shoved away with a low growl, the sniper's eyes dark as they locked on those of the man opposite. "Get the fuck off me. You don't get to screw me over and nearly kill me, then expect me to fuck me." Jim only continued to smirk, eyes alight with the fierce desire that the sight of his sniper all bruised and bloodied always seemed to summon, but Sebastian was having none of it. "Hush now, pet. It wasn't like you were actually in any  _danger_."

Something about the way Jim practically purred out that last syllable had Sebastian seething, hands balling into fists at his sides, ready to strike if the diminutive criminal attempted another approach. "You sent them to  _kill_  me, Jim. What the fuck is that if it isn't danger?" The man opposite practically giggled at that, the sound enough to send Sebastian surging forward, one hand shoving Jim back harshly against the wall before he pressed up against the man, pinning his hands at his sides and glaring fiercely into those dark eyes. "I could snap you like a fucking twig. Beat you to a fucking pulp and leave you for dead at the side of the road. Trust works both ways,  _Boss_. Break mine again and I'll break  _you_."

Spitting out the words against his employer's ear, Sebastian suddenly found himself very aware of the lack of space between their hips, a faint shudder running along his spine as Jim shifted slightly, creating a delightful friction between them for just a moment. It was probably, no  _definitely_ , done on purpose but that didn't lessen the effect it had on the blonde, jaw clenching to try and fight off the heat beginning to build in his groin. "You wouldn't  _dare_." The words murmured salaciously against his earlobe, followed by a wet slide of tongue over the shell of his ear, was enough to push Sebastian over the edge. With a low growl, he pulled back just enough to grant room to tug off Jim's tie before flipping the man over to face the wall, hands expertly binding his hands behind his back with said tie. Ignoring the disgruntled sound he drew from the other, Sebastian shoved him face first into the wall with little regard and reached around him, ripping open his shirt to drag his nails down smooth, bare chest. It didn't matter that he was still covered in blood, or that he was going to ruin the Irishman and that bloody suit. Right now, there was one thing Sebastian wanted and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting it.

Jim was about to say something but before he could get a word out the muscular blonde had a hand to the back of his head, pressing his face into the wall with a hissed order to be quiet, waiting until the man complied before releasing his head in favour of working open his suit trousers, tugging them down just enough to expose the Irishman's pert arse. Delivering a sharp slap to the flesh, watching it pinken with satisfaction, Sebastian unfastened his own jeans and spat into his hand, giving himself a few swift strokes. Having Jim like this, bound and forced into submission, really seemed to strike a chord with the sniper, his cock already hard and throbbing at the sight of the man. Lining himself up with the criminal's entrance, he moved a hand to put a painful pressure on Jim's bound arms; he wasn't going to make this easy on the Irishman. No. Jim wasn't getting any prep, or lube for that matter, and judging by the way the man's arse pressed back against the sniper's cock, it seemed like that wasn't an all too unwelcome prospect.

Free hand tangling in the smaller man's hair, Sebastian pulled his head back, lips fastening on the side of his neck to suck a dark mark into place, far too high up to be hidden, before biting down just as his hips bucked forward, sheathing himself in his boss in one swift motion. The lewd moan that left Jim's lips was utterly delicious, the taller blonde finding a new patch of ivory skin on the man's neck and biting down to mark him again as he began to thrust his hips, fucking the Irishman mercilessly. It was obviously painful, but that seemed to only deepen the throaty moans falling from Jim's lips, Sebastian responding with a gruff grunt of his own. Fucking hell, the man was impossibly tight. The lack of proper lubrication only heightened the sensation, his hips snapping forward with each thrust, forcing himself deep into the other, hitting a spot that had the smaller keening for more.

Lips now moving to target the criminal's jaw, biting at the soft flesh, Sebastian tightening his hold on the man's hair, fingers pulling sharply on the dark strands whilst his other hand snaked around Jim's waist, raking his nails over the pale expanse of bare flesh that was his torso. Groaning lowly, the sniper didn't hold anything back, hips moving hard and fast as he bit down on the back of the Irishman's jaw, this time continuing to bite down harder until flesh split beneath his teeth, the hot, coppery tang of blood spilling into his mouth with an accompanying cry of his name from his boss. Tongue pressing into the wound he'd created, forcing skin to split further, Sebastian sucked hard before pulling back to admire his work, savouring the taste of the criminal.

It was swiftly becoming clear that neither of them would last much longer, a flurry of curses in both English and Gaelic falling from Jim's lips as Sebastian ravaged him, the blonde himself closing his lips around yet another patch of skin to leave his mark on the man as he clawed at his scalp. Fuck, this was far too good. He'd pay for it later, but right now all he could think about was the way the Irishman felt around him, hot and tight. Wrapping a hand around Jim's cock, the man only needed a couple strokes before he was spilling himself with a cry of his sniper's name, the way he constricted around the blonde enough to send him over the edge a mere few seconds later, spilling himself into the man with a gruff exclamation of pleasure. Hips giving a final few thrusts, milking himself as he let the pleasure overwhelm him, Sebastian let all his weight fall on the smaller man, still pressing Jim to the wall as the pair breathed heavily in unison, eyes closed and lips parted. Eventually, the blonde pulled back, cursing softly as his eyes trailed over the mess he'd made of his boss. Fuck, it was gorgeous. He just stood there, staring as the Irishman turned to face him, this time matching the smirk on the other's lips. "Well well, Tiger. If this is your reaction, perhaps I'll try to kill you myself next time."


End file.
